Life in Peril
by Eternal Shards
Summary: A new girl at the Wammy's House is struggling to live with her unknown past, and she may very turn out to be your worst nightmare. AU. BBxNear, slight BBxL and slight OCxNear - all one sided. R&R, please!
1. Memory

**Characters: **Near, BB, Matt, Mello, OC, (L will appear in the later chapters) // BBxNear, slight BBxL, and slight OCxNear (all one sided of course)

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic ever, so please forgive me if it isn't the best. I wrote this out of boredom but I decided to just post it up for the heck of it. I hope those of you who do choose to read it, will enjoy it. **Warning: **This story contains rape, blood, torture, violence/death, angst, and strong language!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, unfortunately. *Sigh* Death Note belongs to their respective creators. However, Peril (my OC) obviously belongs to me.

* * *

**  
PROLOGUE**

Have you ever once in your life felt like you were living in some type of never ending dreamland, or mirrored reality of some sort? I am able to say with a one hundred percent certainty that I have experienced such a thing. Sometimes, I would go about living daily my life not even knowing my own actions. Instead, it would feel like some sick delusions my mind made up just in order for me to keep my sanity... or insanity as some would say. In certain cases, a person may never know until it's too late. As you know, everyone is able to easily dream about anything and everything, whether it be about the future, a secret love, or in my case, something so far out of reach it would be considered impossible to many, and to be perfectly honest, that is sometimes the major factor that is able to keep a sole person happy.

Although with dreams comes sacrifices as well, wouldn't you agree? If you dream for too long, you become more and more detached from the world, and slowly you destroy yourself without even knowing. It's a small sacrifice, no? Being able to dream forever at the cost of losing your grasp of your own life, it sounds like a good deal, doesn't it? Think again.

My name is Peril, and this is the story about my life. No, it isn't a heartwarming story filled with laughter and butterflies, but it is actually quite the opposite. I would surely be able to tell you how this story won't be able to "touch your heart", and it isn't exactly inspirational or moving in anyway whatsoever. I also wouldn't say that this story has any "morals" to it either. Perhaps I'm just sharing this with you to open your eyes to the big picture. Not even I'm too sure for that matter. Actually, I really have no memory of my childhood, but from what I've heard, I was raised by a single mother and had two sisters. According to a man named Roger, I lost all my memory after a traumatic incident that happened many years ago.

It's funny hearing such a thing, not only for me, but I'm sure any human being would be especially skeptical to believe such a thing especially if they aren't able to remember it. And no emotions of curiosity, pain, or fear filled my mind. That shouldn't be considered irrational, or even sinful of me to do such a thing. Why would you drive yourself insane trying to uncover the truth, when it is better to just leave it be, especially if it is something that's better left forgotten. I understand that it's human nature to be interested in issues related to or concerning themselves, but the first question is _why_ would someone even want to remember such a horrible event?

...I suppose going on like this really isn't getting us anywhere, so I'll stop it at here.

As far as my appearance goes for those who care, I have long midnight black hair that runs a little below my waist, which is accompanied by side bangs. I have dark eyes to match, although my skin complexion is fairly pale, in contrast to my hair and my eyes. I stand at five feet three, and weigh approximately ninety eight pounds. Because of my thin body frame, I could almost be considered "sickly" looking for those who did not fully know me. My attire was rather common though. It consisted of nothing but a gray short-sleeved shirt with a white sweater over it, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

Anyway, I was first brought to an orphanage also known as the "Wammy's House" when I was eight years old, and have been staying there ever since. It's an orphanage for intellectually gifted children from all over the world, and they're raised in order to succeed a man known as "L". That was another unreachable goal, at least for me. Well, I won't give too much away. I'm sure you will slowly begin to understand as time goes on. The memories we all carry with us will continue to remain with us forever no matter if it's good or bad, and that's just the thing. They are just memories, and that's all they will ever be. Despite that being the case, some memories may leave scars and haunt us forever, and may even possibly drive us over the edge to insanity.

A life of pain, blood, tears, betrayal, angst, and the list goes on. Not exactly a life one would be proud to live, correct? Well, that's just the beginning of what's to come.

* * *

**  
A/N:** This first chapter was sort of short, since it was just a prologue. ^^;; And in the next chapter, it switches from first-person to third-person, so it will no longer be in Peril's POV. Please review if you wish~!


	2. Paranoia

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Death Note, but I do own Peril.

* * *

"Bye, Linda!" The twelve year old girl waved good-bye to her acquaintance as she waved back before entering her room and closing the door.

It was a beautiful Spring afternoon with the temperature being a perfect seventy five degrees, making it the perfect day to go outside and play. Plus the fact that today was Saturday and there were no classes at the Wammy's House, children were free to do whatever they wish. Half of the children were gathered outside, playing a sport of some kind or just enjoying the beautiful weather. However, Peril wasn't exactly an outdoors type person, even though some kids thought otherwise.

As she walked past Roger's office, a familiar voice caused the young girl to stop in her tracks.

"--Kill him?!" The voice shouted angrily, to which Peril instantly knew who the voice belonged to. Right after that, she heard a voice that sounded much like Roger, although his words were unintelligible to her ears.

At that moment, a particular scene flooded Peril's thoughts, which caused her to remain paralyzed for a few seconds, though it seemed much longer to her. The thought wasn't exactly that of a happy one, and it was as if she had absolutely no control over her mind at that given second. She couldn't find a logical explanation as to why an image of a shadowy figure covered in blood entered her mind the moment she heard those words. What's worst, a little girl was repeatedly shouting those words, but a laughter that could send a chill down anyone's spine overpowered it.

What even caused her to have such a horrible thought in the first place? Peril managed to shake out the thought, and after her mind was once again cleared, she walked away from the door, but now felt somewhat uneasy. Throughout the day, that one thought would always appear again at some point or another. _Maybe if I do some homework, I'll get my mind off that_... She thought to herself and immediately headed straight for her room. Yet, it almost felt like a past experience. But how was that even possible?

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

The studying apparently worked, since Peril had nearly forgotten about the disturbing image she saw earlier. Picking up a few papers, she looked through them only to sigh when none of it made any sense to her. _Maybe I'll see if someone could help me with this, _She thought to herself as she stepped out of her room with the papers in her hand.

And there she saw a person walk by. Not exactly who she was looking for, but he would have to do.

"Hey, Mello!" A voice called out to the blonde boy standing in the middle of the hallway, who immediately turned around upon hearing his name.

"What do you want, Peril?" The clearly annoyed teen asked when she had approached him.

"I was just wondering, do you know where Near is?" Peril asked with a wide grin. "I needed help with my homework, and it would save me the trouble of looking for him."

Anyone with a mind would be able to tell that Mello wasn't exactly pleased from hearing that, and his icy blue hues slowly narrowed. "Why do you need Near for that? I'm just as capable as him!" His once relaxed voice was starting to become shaky due to his increasing anger.

"He's the only person who's actually willing to help me," The young girl responded with a small smile while looking towards the ground. "Besides, every time I would ask you, you would always say you're busy or some lame excuse like that." She knew how Mello had a burning hatred for Near, or at least that's what he said, so she was unsure of how he would take the news. Many people feared Mello, but she knew how he in fact did have a brilliant mind even if many people denied it. After all, he _was_ second in line to succeed L.

"What do you need help on?" His tone had a certain disinterest to it; in fact didn't _want_ to help, but if it meant keeping any person away from Near, he was willing to make that sacrifice. As he waited for a reply, he managed to bite a piece of chocolate off of his half-eaten bar before sticking the bar back into his pocket.

The question clearly shocked Peril. She wasn't expecting Mello to ask her such an unexpected question. Was he actually going to help her? Well, we'll just about see. She soon held up a few papers that was gripped in her hands. "This," Peril responded without much thought, only to have the papers snatched forcefully out of her hands by the teen before her. "Hey, make sure you don't rip it!"

Mello completely ignored her words, and after scanning through the pages a few times, he couldn't help but smirk. Explaining it was the easy part, but what really got to him was how the girl was having trouble comprehending what he was saying. It was no wonder she would normally go to Near for help, since he would have enough patience to explain it every single time, possibly even in a different way each time so it would be more comprehensible. Two hours had passed, and the two were still stuck on the first page.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?!" Mello finally snapped, having all his patience sucked out from his body.

No response.

"PERIL," Mello shouted, which was able to get the girl back into reality.

"Huh?"

"..." This time Mello was the one to remain perfectly silent. He hated nothing more than to be ignored and, so this pretty much infuriated him. He remained silent not because he had nothing to say, but rather because he had too much to say and was afraid that he would get a bit too carried away with his words.

"Sorry, Mello... I was just thinking about something." Peril answered in a sudden whisper.

"What?" The blonde asked, clearly confused.

"...I overheard what you said. " She said with complete seriousness.

"..." Mello once again didn't utter a single sound, but it did look as if he was deep in thought. "What are you talking about?" He finally responded, sounding harsher than usual.

"I heard you while you were in Roger's office. You and Roger were talking, weren't you?"

Mello's eyes widened in the slightest bit, not out of worry, but rather because he hadn't expected someone to be eavesdropping outside the door while he was in Roger's office along with Near, discussing that very important matter.

"Why did you talk about me?" Peril suddenly asked. In truth, she was just jumping to a random conclusion, but her paranoia was getting the best of her. She was still positive that he was communicating with Roger about something, or rather _someone._

This time, Mello only blinked, completely lost. "I didn't say anything about you!" His voice was raised this time and his tone was filled with a tinge of confusion.

"You sure?" Peril asked while tilting her head to the side in an act to appear innocent. "I guess not, right? Sorry about that, Mello." The girl's voice became a low tone and she extended her hands out for the papers back.

Mello's expression had a look of sheer bewilderedness, but he quickly covered it up with a type of "whatever" facade. Upon seeing the gesture of the younger girl before him, he immediately caught onto the big idea and gladly handed her the papers back. He didn't want to attempt explaining the problems to her anymore, but then again it would make his blood boil if she went to Near instead. That's why Mello decided on the next best thing to do.

As Peril turned and began walking in the opposite direction, Mello made his way back into his room. Once he opened the door, he noticed an all too familiar figure sitting on his bed while playing a hand held game system, as if he was waiting for him. Upon hearing the door open, he pressed the pause button and turned up to look at his friend.

"Hey, you're back! Where'd you go? I was searching everywhere for you, but then I just decided it'd be easier to wait for you in your room."

"Yeah, hey Matt. Roger wanted to see me." Mello replied to his dear friend, although without much enthusiasm.

"What happened? Don't tell me you got into trouble again."

"No," Mello replied listlessly. "Look Matt, I'm leaving this place." He stated bluntly.

"What, are you for real?" Matt asked, unsure if Mello was serious or not. Silence began to slowly creep in when no one spoke, but Matt was the one to quickly break that awkward silence. "Well then, looks like I'll just have to come with. You could use the extra company, anyway. When are you leaving?"

Mello's upset demeanor gradually turned into a more soft-looking expression, and he looked at the clock on the table that read 6:40 PM. "We'll leave at night, when everyone's asleep." He told him, to which Matt only nodded to.

"Whenever you're ready, I'm ready." The gamer smiled truthfully at his best friend.

Mello approached the bed and sat down beside his friend who pressed the start button once again and started engulfing himself in his game once more. "Near always thinks he's so much better than me," The blonde said through gritted teeth. "I won't let him win."

"Uh huh," At this point, Matt didn't bother answering, but it wasn't intentional. Everyone knew that whenever Matt would get into his game he would completely ignore what was going on around him.

"Hey, listen to me Matt!" Mello ordered while reaching for the game system, only to have Matt pull away at the very last second, causing Mello to fall on top of him. "Matt!"

"Just let me finish this level," Matt whined, but was completely ignored by Mello.

Instead, Mello sat up and once again tried to reach out for the game but failing yet again. Finally, he picked up a pillow and threw it straight at his cohort who became distracted, so Mello was able to snatch the game system out of his hands. Smiling victoriously, the blonde held up the game system in his hands.

"Aww, and I was on the final boss too." Matt sighed, but quickly got over it and had his full attention on Mello now. "You'll always be number one in my book, Mel." He finally answered Mello's previous statements. While he had still paying attention to every word Mello said, his mind couldn't conjure up the right words to say while he was in the middle of a game.

Hearing what his friend said, Mello couldn't help but only smile the first genuine smile he had in a long time.

* * *

**  
A/N: **Aww, I didn't get a chance to add Near in, but he'll be in the next chapter! Please review if you'd like~


	3. Friendship

**A/N: **This chapter is sort of a filler in a way, but it's necessary for the other chapters to come. ^^;;

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Death Note, sadly enough... but I do own Peril!

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Peril's eyes snapped open and she awoke with a jump start after having a horrendous nightmare. It was just at the crack of dawn, and the sun's brutal rays shone brightly through the one window in her room, also revealing the specks of flittering dust in the air. She wasn't too happy about the fact that it was Sunday and how there was school the next day, especially when she still hadn't finished all her homework yet, but this was when she decided to once again look for help. Reaching over, she grabbed the unfinished papers that rested neatly on her table and exited her room while making her room over to the bathroom. She went about her daily routine which consisted of brushing her teeth and showering, before making her way back out into the hallway. As she walked lazily through the halls, the whispers of a few children who were actually awake at this time reached her ears.

"Is it true, did Mello really leave?" A boy asked, only to have another one nod. "That's what I heard, and I heard that Matt's gone too." The other boy whispered back.

There were rumors going around about Mello, and how he had left the orphanage last night. Peril at first was skeptical to believe such a thing, but as she continued to walk through the building and see no sign of him, it became more and more believable. When she had entered the Common Room in hopes of finding him, she instead saw another small figure sitting on the floor in a strange position. Everyone at the orphanage knew this prodigy child, but not all of them _liked_ him exactly. He was the first in line to succeed L, as well as Mello's rival.

Near was the same age as Peril, so it was only natural that she enjoyed immersing herself in conversations with him rather than Mello; even though she had to admit that Mello was much easier to talk to. Near was more of a good listener, while Mello on the other hand was a bit more talkative and more fun to be around.

"Near," Peril called to him as she slowly walked up to him. "Have you heard about Mel--"

Peril stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed what looked to be a photo on the floor, only to have Near stop and look up from his current activity. He had begun writing decipherable letters on the back of the small square, and it read: 'Dear Mello'. The girl obviously caught a sign of this, and just lowered her head to get a better look.

"Oh, how adorable! Are you writing a letter to Mello?" She asked cutely.

"No," The pale boy simply responded without saying anything after that. Once he flipped the photo face up, it revealed the actual image. He just continued to stare as hand reached up to twirl a lock of his white hair. If one didn't know any better, they would have found it creepy in a way.

Peril only cocked her head to the side curiously while staring at Mello's picture. "I'm guessing it's true then, that Mello left the orphanage?"

"Yes," The boy's gaze never left the photo in front of him, he didn't even blink the entire time.

Peril looked down upon hearing the response, and a sudden feeling of guilt washed over her. Right after she had questioned Mello, he immediately left the orphanage. Because of this fact, the young girl was beginning to feel like she was the reason why he decided to leave in the first place. "It's all my fault..." She whispered to herself, but it was still audible enough for Near to hear.

The boy's gaze finally tore off the photo and instead he looked up at the girl standing beside him. Beneath his blank eyes was actually a thin layer of confusion, but he remained perfectly silent.

"Mello left because of me yesterday, because of what I said to him." The girl continued from where she had left off.

"...And what would that be?" Near asked politely, and for a brief second Peril could have sworn she heard a small tinge of interest in his tone. Near didn't keep his gaze on her for long but rather his eyes were diverted to the ground and once again back over to the photo.

"I told him... how I heard what he said in Roger's office."

"If that's the case, then you should know the true reason as to why he left."

It was at that moment when the guilt running throughout her veins suddenly lessened at those almost promising words. "The true reason...?"

"That's right," Was the simple answer.

"You mean when he mentioned me?" The young girl tested, wanting to see if one of them really did say anything about her or not.

The boy now glanced up, giving his usual deadpan look; he didn't think she was actually being serious for a moment. However, instead of commenting on that, he just simply replied. "It had nothing to do with you."

A relieved smile spread across the girl's lips as she heard the words. "R-really?" If they really did mention her, Near wouldn't try to lie his way out of it especially if he believed that Peril actually knew. Plus, Near wouldn't have any reason to lie in the first place, so she was at ease at this moment. "I'm... glad to hear that." She said as a small smile stretched across her lips. "But how do you know?"

"I was there at the time. Is there a reason as to why you would think such a thing in the first place?" Near suddenly asked while he continued to idly twirl the strands of his hair.

"No, not exactly..." Her tone was unsure, almost as if she was second guessing herself. "It's just, after I heard Mello... I experienced type of déjà vu, and immediately got the feeling that Mello was talking about me."

"You let your emotions get the better of you. Assumptions are understandable depending on the current situation, although in your case you just simply made yourself insecure." It didn't even take two seconds for the boy to respond. He instantly replied off the top of his head, which impressed Peril, even though she had no reason to be since he was after all the true successor of L.

"That's true," Her small smile widened as she finished her sentence, and without even thinking she quickly gave Near a tight hug which caused him to jump in the slightest bit out of an automatic reaction. "You always have an answer to everything, thanks Near!"

"Please let go," Near said while maintaining his indifferent texture to his voice when Peril's hug lasted for more than three seconds.

Peril quickly let go nervously while scratching the back of her head, "Oh, sorry about that!" She laughed lightly, nervously if you may. "I'm just glad to hear that. I would have hated to be the reason why Mello left. Still, it's upsetting though... Things will be so different without him here."

Near didn't reply, but he continued twirling a single strand of his white hair. Since he didn't respond, Peril decided to speak out again. "By the way, do you think you could help me with my homework?" She asked while holding out the papers she had carried with her. "It doesn't make any sense to me."

The hand that was twirling the strands of his hair finally lowered after all that time and he reached out to take the papers with that same hand without turning to look around. Before he had a chance to grab it, another voice filled the room which caused his hand to withdraw.

"Near, Peril!" The voice called out.

Near didn't seem to acknowledge the person, but he did in fact know who it belonged to. Peril on the other hand turned around and happily approached the feminine pigtailed figure.

"Linda, hey!"

"Hi Peril, what are you doing?" She asked in a cheerful demeanor while holding a sketchbook that she had just finished doodling in.

"I was going to ask Near to help me with my homework," The girl held up the papers and let out an irritated sigh. "Ugh, I hate it."

"Near is really amazing, isn't he?" Linda asked while walking over to him, as Peril kept a close eye on her the entire time. "Near, why don't you come outside today?" She asked in a sing-song tune.

"No thank you," He replied politely and honestly, while finally picking up Mello's picture and stuffing it in his shirt, his act remaining unnoticed. That was basically his pocket since his pajamas didn't have any.

"Aww, okay then. Then how about you, Peril?" The pigtailed girl then asked, keeping her radiant disposition.

A fake smile formed, "I wish I could, but I still have homework I have to finish. Although, could I ask you a question? In private?" A hint of envy could be heard in her voice as she answered.

"Sure," Linda replied with a bright smile while beginning to walk outside the room with Peril following close behind. Apparently she hadn't noticed the sign of envy.

The two of them closed the door behind them, and Linda only eyed the girl in front of her curiously. "What is it, Peril?"

"I was just wondering... do you like Near?"

"Huh?" Linda was apparently shocked by the random question, but just nodded cheerfully. "Of course I do, but only as a friend!"

"I see," Peril responded in a serious tone, while taking quick glances toward the ground.

The other girl had a quizzical look, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious, is all."

The smile that Linda previously had faded, and for a moment she actually looked _upset_. She was pretty sure that Peril had some type of feelings towards Near, but didn't want to jump to any conclusions yet. "If you like Near, I'll always be there to support you!" She abruptly exclaimed, her previous expression was back into place.

Hearing those words also made Peril's eyes grow wide and her head shot up to look at the bubbly girl in front of her. "W-what are you saying, I never said such a thing!" She defended quickly, almost _too_ quickly.

Linda outwardly giggled, "If you say so, but just remember that I'll always be there to cheer you on!"

"Thank you, Linda." Peril said in a sweet voice, truly grateful for having a friend like her.

The pigtailed girl only nodded, "Well, I'm going to go out now, but I'll see you and Near later... 'kay? Tell Near I say bye to him. Goodbye, Peril!" She waved her goodbyes and then ran down the hall giggling the entire time.

"See you, Linda." Although Linda was gone by now, Peril whispered it to herself with a small smile, savoring every moment of the gratitude she felt towards the other girl's support.

* * *

**A/N:** So, third chapter is complete! I know it was kinda boring... D= But it'll get better. Review if you'd like, please~!


	4. Murder

**A/N: **Mello and Matt aren't in this chapter, but they will be in the next one. Oh, this chapter contains the death of a minor character.

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Death Note, and never will... T_T I do own Peril though, however.

**

* * *

**

Time seemed to have flown by, and noon has settled in. Peril was sitting in her room while looking over the papers that were _still_ undone. Every time she attempted to get help, things would always go awry one way or another. Yet despite all that, she didn't seem too bothered by it. In fact, she was perfectly _happy_, and this is the closest she has ever felt to being euphoric. Right after Linda left, Peril walked back into the Common Room but Near didn't seem too interested in having a conversation, so she just went back to her room.

The girl rested her cheek on her fist and stared out the window at all the children playing in the glistening sun. She could also see Linda who was sitting under a tree with two other girls, chatting away happily. Lying down on her bed, Peril glanced thoughtfully up at the ceiling, allowing her imagination to carry her away to another world. She was picturing none other than her succeeding Near and being first in line to succeed L, and none other than Near himself.

There was something about him that she just found so intriguing, and no amount of words could ever explain that feeling. Peril in all truth hated emotions, thinking that they only got in the way of her judgments. Yet no matter how hard she tried to ignore her emotions, they would tug at her heart to the point where it was sometimes unbearable. But Near was able to do it, he _always_ managed to, which is something that the girl couldn't help but admire.

Peril seemed to have lost all track of time. When she sat up again and glanced out the window, all of the children were gone and were most likely inside. It was probably about lunch time now, which made sense the girl was becoming hungry as well. Getting up and walking out of her room once more, she headed for the kitchen to see if there was anything she would be able to snack on. As Peril passed the Common Room in order to get to the kitchen, she once again heard faint voices coming from within.

"I think it would be fun, Near!" The voice giggled in a familiar way that the girl knew all too well.

_Linda, _She thought to herself which caused her to once again stop in her tracks, and her head turned so now she was staring intently on the door.

"Let's go out together," Linda said in her usual cheerful voice.

"I'm fine," The colder voice replied, which anyone could have guessed who that was.

"I really want you to come out with me, at least once." Linda's once cheerful tone lowered into a more melancholy one, but she still tried her best to sound convincing. "And it's perfect too, since Peril isn't here right now! Isn't that right, Near?"

At this point, Peril's blood was beginning to boil, and if it was possible she could almost be positive that flames would have sprouted from her body. _What is she saying? _She thought to herself as her flickering hues narrowed subconsciously.

Near didn't move nor did he show any type of reaction, but just replied, "Peril has no connections to me."

At that moment, anger turned to grief, and the shocked girl could have swore she felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. Why was she even feeling this way in the first place? She absolutely hated it!

Near's answer brought forth a small giggle from Linda, "Of course she does! I bet even Mello would know, if only he was here now. Which reminds me, do you know why he left?"

"Peril," Near started, but never got to finish his sentence before Linda unintentionally cut him off. Near hadn't intended to answer Linda's question about Mello, but rather he was stating an opinion about the name he had just mentioned.

"Oh, that's right! I'm sorry Near, but I'll be back real quick." Without waiting for a reply, the pigtailed girl ran over to the door and opened it, shocked to see the person she was looking for standing right in front with a stern expression.

_He lied to me,_ Peril thought to herself as she continued to stand there staring directly ahead at Linda. She didn't even know that Linda was there, or that the door even opened. _Mello did leave because of me_..._ Near, he lied_...

"Oh, Peril!"

The voice managed to snap the child back into reality, but her expression never changed. "Hi, Linda." She said in a cold tone that could almost rival Near's.

"Is something wrong?" The other girl suddenly asked, obviously worried.

"Linda, what were you saying to Near?" Her tone was more detached this time around.

"I wanted to see if he wanted to go play outside." Linda answered innocently.

"Is that all?"

Linda only nodded, only to have the other girl repeated the same question, but the answer was still the same. There was more to it, but Linda wanted it to be a surprise.

_She's lying,_ Peril thought deviously to herself but just turned away. "Oh, okay then. Look Linda, I have to tell you something urgent. Do you think you could meet me outside at ten o'clock tonight?" Peril asked, but continued before Linda had a chance to reply. "I know we aren't allowed out after nine, but I really don't want anyone else to hear... so I would greatly appreciate it."

Linda at first had no idea what to say, but her tender heart got the better of her so she agreed. "Sure, I'll meet you outside tonight at ten o'clock!" She said with a supportive smile.

"Alright then," Hearing that, the girl turned around to walk back to her previous destination – the kitchen, while Linda continued to stand at the doorway.

"Wait, Peril!" Linda called out, but was ignored. A small frown crept into her expression, but she decided that it would be best to show Peril later when they met up at night. She held her beloved sketchbook in her hand while opening it up to the very first page. There in it was a sketch of both Peril and Near side by side, while smiling blissfully. She was almost positive Peril would like it.

Near had heard the entire conversation, but made it seem as if he was completely unaware. He had been working on his current blank puzzle, and just clicked the last piece into place before tilting the entire thing over. The pieces fell out, making a noisy mess on the ground and so he would pick up the pieces once again to click them into place.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

Nightfall came sooner than expected, and Peril was standing outside with one arm held behind her back. Silently the door opened, and out stepped Linda once again holding onto her sketchbook.

"Hi Peril," The cheerful girl whispered but still managed to keep her upbeat tone.

"Hi Linda," The other girl calmly replied beginning to walk in a certain direction.

Linda stood completely still at first, confused about what was going on, but when Peril gestured for her to follow, the girl did without any second thoughts. The two had walked quite a distance from the orphanage, and hid behind a few trees so it was only natural that Linda was beginning to feel a bit anxious.

"What's wrong, Peril?" She whispered to make sure that no one would hear her.

There was no response, but Peril's arctic stare felt like they were burning a hole into Linda's soul.

"Peril?"

"I'm sorry, Linda." The girl whispered back, ignoring the baffled stares she was receiving from the other. Lifting up the arm that was behind her back, Linda caught a glint of silver to which her eyes widened in terror; it was none other than a knife that Peril received when she went into the kitchen. Normally, Roger would take all the knives away so no one would get hurt, but she managed to sneak one out before Roger had begun cleaning.

Linda attempted to scream, but the other girl roughly tackled the innocent girl to the ground which sent her sketchbook flying out of her hands. It all happened in a matter of seconds, Peril sat on top of Linda, and clasped her free hand over the shocked girl's mouth so her screams only came out as muffled shrieks. Linda struggled beneath the body, attempting to break free but to no avail.

"You lied to me, Linda. Both you and Near, you both are liars..." Peril whispered in a murderous voice that soon melted into a venomous honey-like overtone, as her eyes were glazed over with pure hatred. "Friends don't lie to each other, you know..."

Tears began to form in the corner of Linda's eyes as her body began to shake due to fear. She was so confused; what was that girl saying? She just couldn't comprehend why all this was happening. At the same time tears formed in Linda's eyes, a single teardrop fell from Peril's, and right onto the blade of her knife.

The girl slowly withdrew the knife from the small blade from Linda's neck, and at that moment the body beneath her stopped shaking. The sweet feeling of relief wasn't long to last though; Peril plunged the knife into the girl's stomach and painfully dragged it upward. Linda's muffled screams reached new heights as tears rolled down her cheeks and warm endless blood spilled out of the surrounding wound, staining her pink sweater red. The psychotic girl only grinned before she pulled the knife out only to sink it back into the tender meat again and again. Splatters of blood sprinkled the cold cement, and some even made its way over to Peril's face. The once unbearable screams slowly lowered, and within seconds Linda's fear-stricken eyes lost its once lively glow, ending all life within her. The deluded girl only looked down with that same sick smile, as Linda's blood ran down her eyes, resembling bloody tears.

"Goodbye, Linda." Peril stared down at the now lifeless body while slowly removing her hand from the mouth of the girl, and stood up without even glancing back down. Out of her peripheral vision, she caught the sketchbook lying wide in the open, to which she casually approached it. The young girl picked up the sketchbook, but didn't bother opening it just yet. It was then when she felt a wet drop land on her skin, followed by another, and then another. Upon looking up, thousands of little raindrops fell from the sky, soaking everything in sight and rinsing off the blood that reflected on her immorality.

However, she didn't move from her spot. She just stared up at the sky, allowing the rain to soak every part of her body as well as any items or accessories she was carrying, which included the sketchbook. "So, it seems the sky is crying for you... Linda." Peril mumbled in a whimsical melody, before looking back down at the now soaked sketchbook in her hands. She slowly opened it and flipped it over to the first page which was the drawing of both her and Near with one another.

Be that as it may, the papers were entirely doused with water droplets, making the whole picture appear distorted. Messy ink blots soaked through the pages, but Peril was able to notice _one_ thing; Near. The sketch next to him was far harder for her to perceive, so she didn't bother to try. She jumped to the invalid conclusion that the person next to him was none other than Linda herself.

"That's just so typical," The girl said while taking a deep breath. Unknown tears formed in her eyes and escaped, blending in with the rain. "Hehehe... hahahaha," Insane giggles escaped the girl's mouth as she came to the realization that she was now a murderer, and at that moment and she only smiled her herself. "I-it couldn't be helped. S-she lied to me... And there's no way I could become L's successor anyway." She reminded herself, never once finding out the truth behind the drawing.

The girl allowed herself one last look at the orphanage, before she turned and walked off, never to return...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I killed Linda, but she didn't exactly have a major role, so it sort of worked out. Please review if you'd like~! I feel that the next chapter is where it becomes a bit more interesting. xD


	5. Insanity

**A/N:** There's a time skip in this chapter. Woot, this is where the story becomes interesting, in my opinion! =D

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Death Note... still own Peril.

**

* * *

**

_Four years later..._

Four years had passed since Peril had first ran away from the orphanage, making her officially sixteen years old, and during all that time not much has changed. Her appearance remained the same, aside from the now distant expression in her eyes, and numb feeling that just didn't seem to leave. She couldn't help but wonder if this was how Near felt, his cold and emotionless gazes that would make anyone wonder what was going on behind his cold exterior, but Peril quickly disregarded that thought.

She didn't want to have anything to do with Near anymore, or her past experiences for that matter. Although every now and then, Peril would wonder how her life came to this. Why was the thought of Linda and Near lying to her so infuriating? And why couldn't she control her actions that night? It was as if a toxic has entered her body, slowly draining away all of her reasoning and she was only able to regain her senses once it was too late.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment before opening them once again, Peril shifted her body and walked off into the darkened streets. Every time regret would sink in, she just quickly dismissed it, knowing that regretting what has already happened would do her no good.

Her mind was so flooded with thoughts, that she didn't even notice a figure sitting on the ground who she ultimately tripped over. Sitting back up, the teen glared at the figure and opened her mouth to speak, but quickly stopped herself the moment she saw who it was. Her empty eyes lit up with a flash of life and it was almost as if a newfound sense of hope emerged. Pure white pajamas, pale complexion, and white curly hair. "Near," She whispered in complete disbelief. It was unbelievable to see Near outside, especially at a time like this.

The now teenage boy shot up a quick look at the familiar face, "Peril," He replied, but managed to keep his uninterested tone. He hadn't changed one bit, even after four years of time. The boy knew of what happened to Linda, and he didn't even have to investigate to realize that it was Peril who led her to her downfall. Near very well knew that she was a killer, but then again... he didn't bother doing anything about it.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked while standing back up and dusting off her dirtied clothes.

"I should be asking you the same question," Near replied coolly while playing with a transformers action figure. "And I see you haven't been caught yet."

Panic slowly took its toll but Peril just laughed lightly. She knew without a doubt that Near knew what happened to Linda, but she still attempted to act oblivious. "What are you sayi--"

Her sentence was cut short as Near decided to speak once again, "It is pointless to deny it. I, as well as everyone else, knew what happened four years ago. When questioned, Roger covered up for you and claimed she fell victim to a serial killer. I was almost seven percent sure they would have found the truth within the first year, although that assumption of mine proved to be wrong."

This was the first time that Peril had heard Near speak so much in a single sentence, but her eyes slowly narrowed. "It wasn't my fault... Linda, she--"

"You let your emotions get the best of you once again," The boy once again cut her off.

"She lied to me," Peril hissed, finishing her previous sentence.

"No," Near easily answered as if he read her mind, while a hand reached up to once again twirl his hair to keep him distracted. "Linda merely wanted to surprise you, but was never able to. Her true purpose was hidden. With some thought and consideration, anyone with some sense could have figured it out."

Peril's eyes widened at what she heard. Near said something else, but she was too dazed to hear it. "THAT'S A LIE, NEAR!" Her screams echoed throughout the area which caused the boy to look up at her. "You lied to me too, and you're lying again! Why do you always lie to me?! Why does _everyone_ always lie to me! All of you... you're all liars!!!"

Near was motionless and expressionless at the same time. The girl before her clutched her head almost as if in pain, and glared death at the boy before her...

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

Meanwhile, Mello and Matt were residing in a small apartment building that consisted of only one room, one bathroom, and a living room. The bedroom had two beds in it, but it was sort of cramped. Still, that didn't bother the two boys any. Matt was sitting on a chair once again occupied with his game, while Mello stood in front of a window and stared out. There was a troubled expression plastered all over his face, and only when Matt paused his game for a brief second to glance up at Mello was when he noticed.

"Something bothering you, Mel?"

"I thought I heard something," Mello responded without turning to look at his friend.

"What did you hear?" Curiosity was evident in the gamer's voice.

Mello could have sworn he heard Near's name get called, but he didn't openly say it and just continued to gaze out the window. Finally, he turned to look at Matt. "I'm gonna go out for a bit, you could stay here if you want."

As Mello made his way to the door, Matt quickly stood up and followed behind. "You weren't just planning to leave me here, were you?" He asked with a small grin while pocketing his game device.

Mello heard what Matt had said, but was too distracted to answer. The two boys stepped out of the building, and made their way down the stairs and ultimately out the door. "This way," Mello directed as he took off in a certain direction with Matt following close behind.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

She was once again unable to control her actions; without even thinking, Peril found her hands wrapped tightly around the neck of the feeble boy on the ground.

Near's absent eyes immediately widened at the unexpected action, and he only raised his hands to grip onto the girl's wrists but made no efforts to struggle or break away. The girl stared menacingly into those dead eyes that stared back, which inflamed her even more. That caused her grip to tighten. His mouth parted slightly from the lack of oxygen, but Near refused to utter a sound.

She didn't know what she was doing anymore, she just knew that she _had_ to do it. She really was becoming sick... but she didn't care, for the feeling just felt so _right_. At that second, the teenage girl felt her hands slowly slipping and found herself flung a few feet away, hitting the hard cement with a painful **THUD**. Peril recovered rather quickly and shot back up to her feet, only to see two tall figures standing in front of Near, almost protectively. And the girl didn't have to even think about it to realize who they belonged to.

"Near, you okay?" A concerned Matt asked, to which the small boy only nodded to.

Mello looked the most enraged, and surely his anger surpassed his shock to see Peril in this area. He and the girl before him glared violently at each other. "Peril," He called out, his voice shaking from anger. "What the hell do you think you were you doing!"

Upon hearing Mello's words, a high-pitched laughter rang out, almost sounding as if the girl was in hysterics. Calming down, she couldn't help but smirk. "I thought you hated Near, did you not? Wouldn't I be doing you a favor to get rid of him? Or, are you just too soft now?" She asked in a mocking tone that sent the older boy over the edge. Mello had sent a forceful punch straight to Peril's face, and the impact caused girl to collide with the ground once more, only to have her get back up while giggling insanely. Wiping the blood off the side of her mouth, Peril once again stood up, her smirk never leaving her face. "You really did become soft, Mello..."

The provoked blonde instantly grabbed her shirt collar, trying to resist the urge to strike her again. "Say that again," He demanded in a raised voice.

Her smirk slowly widened as she only looked up at the Mello. Instead of repeating herself, Peril clutched her head in her hands in pain, which caused the older teen to let go. Once again, another laughter escaped, but this time much louder than the last. It pierced through the dead of the night, and left all the three boys speechless. She was slowly losing her mind, and insanity was starting to encase her.

Her loud laughter faded into small chuckles, and then stopped all together. Peril glared at Mello, then her attention was brought over to Near and then finally Matt. She had a burning hatred for both Mello and Near, but she didn't feel any type of resentment towards Matt as of yet. "Hey, Matt. Why don't you side with me? Those good for nothing imbeciles shouldn't be worth your time."

"You gotta be joking," Matt answered right away, without even having to think. "Something must be wrong with you for you to say that," He gave Mello a quick glance who didn't seem to notice. "I only listen to Mello. It's always been like that, and that's how it's gonna stay."

Slowly, the girl's eyes narrowed. _Tsk. Such foolish words, _Peril thought to herself as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small switchblade, swiftly flipping it open. At that moment, Mello quickly reacted. Within seconds he reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun. Unlocking the safety, he aimed it directly at the delusional girl which was enough to cause any movements to halt. The two were at a standoff.

"Mello, please don't shoot." Near spoke out in a weak voice, still recovering from the previous damage.

"What?" The blonde asked in confusion while turning to look at the small boy. "What did you say?" He once again asked, thinking he hadn't heard correctly. Even Matt showed the same signs of confusion.

"Causing bloodshed here won't do any good," Near replied while keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

Peril too, was in a disarray after hearing what the pale boy said. She had just tried to kill him, and... he didn't want Mello to shoot at her? It didn't make any sense! What's more, he knew she was a _murderer_. Didn't he care? Why would he say such a thing? Taking a step back, the girl once again held her head painfully before turning around to run off. What was happening to her?

Mello would have chased after her, but instead he only stared as she ran, feeling obligated to stay with Near this time. Looking back down at the boy on the ground, he stuffed his gun back into his jacket to keep it hidden before speaking out, "You're so defenseless, Near." He commented firmly.

"Thank you for sharing your opinion, Mello." The boy replied, his usual tone back into place that caused the blonde to erupt in a flurry of bitterness.

Matt had apparently caught onto this quickly, and stepped in front of Mello before he would attempt to do anything foolish. "At least we made it in time, right Mel?" He asked while nudging the blonde who was just beginning to calm down.

"Yeah," He answered, sounding rather displeased but nonetheless grateful. "What were you doing out here, Near? And why the hell did Peril try to kill you?"

"I was looking for you," The boy responded as he took one quick glance up in Mello's direction before looking back down, ignoring his second question since not even he was too sure of that himself. All he knew is that he must have unknowingly said _something_ that angered her, but then again this was to be expected. It's the same in Mello's case as well, Near always managed to unintentionally piss him off with words that were taken the wrong way.

Both Mello and Matt were somewhat stupefied from what Near had just said. Was he serious?

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you guys think of this chapter? =D Please review if you'd like, please!


	6. Captured

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note... but the crazy Peril still belongs to me.

* * *

"What did you say?" The bewildered blonde asked.

"I was looking for you, Mello." The small teen repeated bluntly while twirling a few strands of his white hair.

"You were looking for Mello?" Matt cut in, showing the same signs of confusion as his friend.

Near only gave a small nod. "I have an item of his," He stated while reaching down into his shirt and picking out the photo of Mello, holding it between his thumb and index finger. "Would you like it back?" He asked, polite as always.

"Of course I want it back!" Mello snapped back, only to catch his picture when it was swiftly thrown in his direction.

"That's the only one, all others have been disposed of." The pale boy commented in his usual dispassionate tone.

Mello continued to glare at Near with those icy cerulean hues of his. He turned over the picture and saw the clear words that read 'Dear Mello' to which his eyes narrowed to. After moments of silence, he once again turned back over to look at his cohort. "We're leaving, Matt."

"Wait, what about Near?" The redhead asked, while looking over to him. The small boy had his gaze to the ground, and seemed like he was completely unaware of what was going on around him, even though that wasn't the case.

"We saved his life, that should be enough." Mello replied before starting to walk away, knowing that Matt would follow him. And sure enough, he was right. The gamer just gave one last glance at Near, before taking off after Mello.

Near continued to sit in place, and only once he was sure that the two of them were out of sight was when he turned his head halfway to look over his shoulder. "It's nice to see you again, too..." He said, to no one in particular.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

Peril finally came to a stop and bent over, placing her hands on her knees in order to catch her breath. Standing upright once more, she let out a few more chuckles but a sudden tap on her shoulder caused her to immediately stop and spin around defensively.

There, she saw a hunched figure wearing a plain white long-sleeved shirt, baggy jeans, and also noticed the dark circles he had under his eyes as well as his spiky black hair. Of course, the man already had a strange appearance, but what got to the young girl was how she could have sworn she saw a flash of red in the man's dark hues.

"Did I startle you?" The man started, "I couldn't help but notice your strange personality just a moment ago. My name is B."

"Oh, hi B..." Peril looked somewhat confused. "I'm Peril..." She responded, completely ignoring his first and second sentence.

"So, Peril came from an orphanage I see. The same as mine, perhaps?" He stated, as a small grin started to slowly spread across his lips. "It's dangerous to be out on the streets alone at this time. Especially with that," His eyes diverted down to the switchblade in Peril's hands.

"How do you know that I was from an orph--" The girl's sentence was cut short when she heard Beyond's second sentence and her eyes rolled down to look at the switchblade, mentally cursing to herself while quickly hiding her hand behind her back. She knew that it wouldn't have done anything, but it just became a habit for her. "I can explain..."

Although the girl didn't finish her sentence, Beyond knew very well what she was going to say, as his grin only widened. "Peril is an uncommon name. There really is no other explanation," The man didn't give her any time to answer though, and just continued. "Can it be that... you have committed a murder?"

"W-what, no way!" The girl quickly defended, but she has always been a horrible liar. In fact, she was notorious for being the worst liar in all of the Wammy's House.

Beyond picked up on this and only chuckled in a creepy way, "Hehn, hehn, hehn. Peril is lying..." He began, but just continued. "L must not have been interested in you, then. Or you would have already been caught by now."

Peril's eyes widened for a split second before they returned to normal. He knew about L? Now all doubts in her mind had disappeared and she knew for sure that what he was saying was the truth. No one but children from the Wammy's House knew about L, and the way he worked. The hand behind her back fell limp to her side and she just stared into the man's bleeding crimson hues. "So, you know L..."

Beyond didn't answer, although his grin _did_ become more feral, or so Peril thought. "It's almost dinner time, do you care to join me?"

She was now more confused than ever. It had been a while and already she had lost all track of time, but she was pretty sure that it was a bit late for it to have been dinner time. "Uh, sure... if you don't mind?" Peril asked, only to see him a few feet ahead of her already. Naturally that would mean he hadn't heard her question. The girl didn't waste another second and quickly followed after him.

"Are you sure you want a _murderer_ following you into your house?" She questioned directly, wondering why he even invited her in the first place.

Beyond only smirked as he continued to stare ahead. "I don't mind. I have my share of secrets too..." The man answered while shoving both his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Peril didn't respond, but she just turned her head to look at him for a second before looking forward once again. It was roughly a fifteen minute walk until they reached the destination; which looked like an abandoned house. The man opened the door and stepped in, while waiting Peril to walk in. The girl was almost sorry she had followed him here, but it wouldn't do much if she were to turn around and walk off at this given second, so she just stepped in after him. Beyond closed the door and Peril scanned her surroundings. The inside was nothing like the outside, there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere and all the furnitures in the room were covered in a clear elastic. The room was dark and gloomy though, which quite frankly gave an eerie feeling to the room.

The man walked into the kitchen and moments later he walked back out with a jar of jam held in his hands. Walking over to a chair and sitting in an awkward position with both knees pulled up to his chest, he pried open the lid of the jam and then dunked his entire hand inside. He scooped up from contents and began eating it from his hand.

The girl gaped at the sight, but decided not to comment even though she secretly thought it was disgusting. When Beyond had offered her some, she slowly shook her head, only to see the man go back to eating the jam and licking his fingers. He then wiped his hand on his shirt, leaving a trail that almost resembled blood. Pressing his lips on the rim, he tilted the jar upwards and slurped down the remainders before putting the jar down.

Peril had remained silent the entire time, but once he was finished she only made her way over to a chair and sat down. "So, you were from the Wammy's House?" She decided to ask.

Beyond only nodded and brought a thumb up to his mouth. "I will become L. No, B will be better than L." Another creepy smile formed.

Upon hearing what he had said, the girl stifled a laugh. "Become _better_ than L? I'm sorry, but that's really funny. If you can't even surpass Near, there's no way you could ever surpass L." She sighed, an upset look was gradually making its way into her eyes.

A look of interest appeared in the scarlet irises of the man. "N is the closest to L, you say?" He asked, now sounding amused. He knew about Near when he revisited the orphanage, but he was never interested in him until this point.

"From what I've heard," She replied as if she was deep in thought. "That's actually believable, I mean he _is_ a prodigy after all. I can't help but wonder, if Near is _that_ good, then I wonder how good L is? Who knows, maybe Near is better than him." The girl rambled on.

"No one is able to compare to L. Not N, and not you." Beyond replied in a lower, more ominous tone this time around.

Peril looked at him thoughtfully and then sank back in her chair and just shrugged. "Ah, well. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm through with him and all of that L stuff. And I never want to have anything to do with Near again." After her sentence, the girl just closed her eyes and let out another sigh.

"I take it you don't like N, heh?" When he didn't get a reply, Beyond looked over to see the girl that has fallen soundly asleep. It has been a while since she had slept on anything soft in a while, so the cushion feeling of the chair automatically knocked her out, especially since she was both physically and mentally exhausted.

It didn't matter though. Beyond just stood up and stepped out the door.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

Near remained glued to the floor, playing absently with his toy as memories flooded his mind. He remembered the time back at the orphanage when him and Mello would constantly compete. Of course, it was Mello who would always bring forth the challenges but Near wasn't one to back down that easily or admit defeat. Every time Mello would lose, he would always knock down the dice towers that Near had begun building and then storm out angrily which left Near all alone to which he had to stack up the towers once again. Near despised that little action Mello did, but he didn't despise the blonde himself.

In fact, now that so much has changed since then, Near couldn't help but _almost_ miss those outbursts from his greatest rival. Thinking back on those memories made Near felt a sense of inner peace, even though his outward appearance never changed.

Then from there, everything went downhill. A strange smelling cloth covered his entire nose and mouth, and before the weak boy had any chance to react, he blacked out. Behind him stood Beyond with a twisted smile plastered all over his face, and a crazy look in his eyes.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

The next morning, Peril awoke feeling fully refreshed. First she stretched as a yawn followed soon after. Upon lazily opening her eyes, she saw Beyond standing over her, his face inches apart from hers with that same smile that never seemed to have left his expression which caused the girl to gasp and shove him away out of an automatic reaction. "W-what the heck are you doing, B!" She shouted angrily, not expecting to wake up to someone staring at her.

The man bit down on his thumb, and began to speak through his visible smirk. "I have something to show you. Will you follow me?" He asked while making his way over to a door and impatiently waited for her.

"...Sure," Beyond sounded pretty excited so it was only natural that Peril was interested to see what he wanted to show her. As she was halfway towards him, he already began making his way down the stairs and Peril followed without much thought. Upon reaching the bottom, her eyes instantly widened at what she saw.

There, Near was gagged and blindfolded while chained to the wall in shackles. Beyond was chuckling to himself, while the girl just stood frozen in place, not knowing what to do.

"Hehn... B is going to enjoy this," He said as he began to approach the figure.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay for the entrance of BB! Ugh, I found this chapter hard to write... x_x BB's personality sort of caught me off guard. Well in any case, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review~


End file.
